


Scarlet Wombat Publishing Presents...

by madwriteson



Category: The Hidden Almanac (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Scarlet Wombat Publishing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriteson/pseuds/madwriteson
Summary: A series of book cover designs for some of Pastor Drom's erotic self-help novels.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. How to Win Friends and Make Passionate Love to Agreeable Strangers




	2. How to Get in Touch With Your Inner Fertility Gods




End file.
